Aku Ingin Bahagia
by yuanTezuka
Summary: Aku ingin bahagia.  Aku ingin dirinya.  Aku butuh dia untuk merasa bahagia.  Karna dialah sumber kebahagianku.  Dia mentari yang memberi kehangatan untuk hatiku yang beku.  Salahkah aku bila menginginkan dirinya?
1. Chapter 1

Aku ingin bahagia.

Aku ingin dirinya.

Aku butuh dia untuk merasa bahagia.

Karna dialah sumber kebahagianku.

Dia mentari yang memberi kehangatan untuk hatiku yang beku.

Salahkah aku bila menginginkan dirinya?

…

..

.

**AKU INGIN BAHAGIA**

**Pairing: TezuRyo / RyoTezu ?**

**Rating: K+ / T nantinya mungkin**

**Genre: Romance or Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Ngaco, Miss Typo, Boys love etc. **

**Yang gak suka mending gak usah baca deh..**

**Hehehehe…**

…

**..**

**.**

Saat seseorang merasa bahagia maka dia akan tersenyum. Saat dia merasakan kesedihan maka dia akan menunjukan raut muka sedih atau bahkan menangis. Manusia selalu memperlihatkan apa yang dia rasakan dalam raut mukanya, sepintar apapun menyembunyikan semua bakalan terlihat. Bukankah begitu?

Tapi mungkin semua ini tidak berlaku untuknya. Raut mukanya selalu sama, saat semua tertawa karena lelucon konyol raut mukanya sama sekali tidak berubah dan jangan berharap akan ada tawa yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Saat semua menangis karena kesal dengan kekalahan mereka, raut mukanya juga tidak berubah. Bahkan saat mereka menang dan menjadi juara, raut mukanya selalu sama. Tak pernah terlihat sedikitpun perubahan di raut wajahnya, seakan dia makhluk tanpa rasa. Tapi benarkah seperti itu? Benarkah dia makhluk tanpa rasa?

Saat ini, semua anggota regular tengah berkumpul di lapangan seperti biasa. Latihan dan latihan, meski mereka telah menjadi juara bukan berarti mereka tidak latihan kan? Di sela-sela latihan, terdengar suara canda yang begitu ceria diantara mereka. Suasana hati para regular Seigaku sedang senang.

Tapi tanpa mereka sadari, ada sosok yang memandang ke arah mereka dengan penuh kekesalan. Kesal? Benarkah itu sorot mata kesal? Sorot mata tajam dari sosok paling dihormati di klub, sosok paling tenang dan berwibawa. Dengan punggung setengah menyender ke tembok, tangan dilipat d depang, terlihat santai mungkin tapi bila melihat sorot matanya mungkin semua akan tau dia sedang merasa kesal.

_"Ah… ternyata perasaan ini muncul kembali, kenapa aku harus merasakan sesak melihatnya akrab dengan yang lain?"_ Kembali dia melihat ke lapangan, dimana semua sedang berkumpul. Eh siapa dia? Yang sedang melihat maksudnya? Tentu saja Kunimitsu Tezuka, kapten klub tennis Seigaku. Dan sosok yang tengah dilihatnya, sekumpulan anggota regular, Fuji, Oishi, Momo, Kaido, Inui, Eiji, Takashi juga Ryoma. Tapi sebenarnya, yang dia lihat hanya satu sosok. Sosok yang entah sejak kapan selalu ada di dalam matanya. Seakan matanya tak pernah bisa lepas darinya. Sosok yang mengajarkannya apa arti kerinduan yang tak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Dan kini sosok itu tengah mengajarkannya tentang bagaimana bersikap saat merasa cemburu. Cemburu? Ya cemburu, saat ini dia tengah merasa cemburu. Bagaimana tidak, sosok yang diidamkannya tengah bercanda dengan yang lain. Tak hanya itu, sebuah tangan yang berasal dari tangan Momoshiro tengah merangkul pundaknya yang ramping. Siapapun akan merasa cemburu bukan jika orang yang kita sukai di rangkul oleh orang lain.

"Ternyata seorang Tezuka gemar melamun juga ya. Ah aku harus catat di buku penelitianku"

Satu suara itu membuyarkan segala lamunannya. Di tengoknya, kini dia tidak sendiri. Di sisinya telah ada salah satu regular kelas 3 yang gemar meneliti teman-temannya. Sadaharu Inui, sosok berkacamata yang gemar juga melakukan eksperimen minuman ini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh curiga.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan, Kapten?" Sepertinya dia ingin mengorek alasan kenapa sosok seperti Tezuka bisa melamun hingga tanpa sadar dia dekatin tadi.

"Tak ada." Hanya itu yang bisa dia ucapkan, seraya melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang ganti. Memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, bukan karena pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh Inui. Dia pergi karena, dari sudut matanya terlihat Momo yang sedang memeluk pujaan hatinya. Teramat sakit yang dirasa hingga memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempatnya.

"Aneh!" Masih terdengar jelas kata yang di ucapkan Inui, tapi tak lagi dihiraukan. Dalam hatinya berkecamuk berbagai perasaan yang sulit untuk di katakan. Hingga sampai di dalam ruang ganti, dia terduduk lemas seakan tak berdaya.

**"Mungkin jika mereka tahu yang sebenarnya, aku akan di anggap orang aneh. Ah tanpa mereka anggap pun aku juga merasa kalau aku ini memang aneh."**

Ya, dia sedang tertekan dan dalam kondisi paling sulit dalam hidupnya. Bukan karena dia sedang menghadapi lawan yang tangguh, tapi ini lebih sulit dari pertandingan tennis, berlipat-lipat sulitnya.

Merasakan sesuatu yang di anggap salah, bahkan tak bisa mengatakan kepada siapapun adalah hal yang sulit. Memendam kekesalan juga kecemburuan tingkat tinggi, lebih sulit lagi. Dan yang pasti menghapuskan mimpi itu sangat amat sulit. Mimpi untuk mendapatkanya, meraihnya juga memilikinya adalah mimpi terindah juga sebuah angan yang mungkin takkan jadi kenyataan.

Entah sejak kapan dia merasakan perasaan yang baru pertama kali dia rasakan. Mungkn setelah pertandingan mereka, saat itu secara tidak sadar keberadaannya begitu sama dengan dia dulu. Menyembunyikan kekuatan yang sebenarnya karna tidak mendapatkan lawan yang berarti. Ya mungkin sejak saat itu perasaan suka mulai tumbuh. Berawal dari keinginan untuk membuatnya mampu mengeluarkan kemampuan aslinya. Menjadikan dia perhatian lebih dari yang lain.

Ah, andai dia berjenis kelamin berbeda dengannya, mungkin semua ini tidak teramat sulit untukku.

Mungkin..

…

..

.

Akhrinya selesai juga chap pertamanya. Gimana? Jelekkah? Hehehehehe…. Bener-bener butuh saran neh untuk kelanjutannya.

Untuk selanjutnya mungkin akan lebih menceritakan pendekatan Tezuka, gimana? Ada yang mau kasih saran gak gimana Tezuka melakukan pendekatannya. Abisnya susah juga neh membayangkan Tezuka pdkt, hehehehehe….

Ditunggu ripiewnya ya.

Tq


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya buat lanjutannya juga, mudah2an gak ancur ya. Sangat berharap berkenan dan tidak mengecewakan banyak deh! ^^

Thanks banget buat yg udah baca dan ripiew.

C dan F : makasih banget mau baca, terus baca ya dan kasih ripiew. Aku butuh saran2nya selalu. geer dikit! Hehehe

Misa: gapapa kok, aku malah seneng di cerewetin coz butuh saran supaya bisa lebih baik lagi. ;p

kazuki: iya neh lagi pengen nyoba multichapter, buat konflik ke depannya pasti ada, dtgg aza. Sekarang msh konflik di otak aku soal cara deketin mereka. Wkwkwkwk..

Yupz, thanks banget yg udah kasih aku saran. Nampung banget, butuh malah karena aku pengen lebih baik lagi.

Mudah-mudahan chap 2 tidak mengecewakan. Ciee ngayal kayak ada yang baca, huhuhuhu…! Setelah baca ripiew ya, biar aku tahu ada yang baca tulisan abal2 aku ini.

Udah ah, met baca aza deh.

…

..

.

_Aku ingin bahagia._

_Aku ingin dirinya._

_Aku butuh dia untuk merasa bahagia._

_Karna dialah sumber kebahagianku._

_Dia mentari yang memberi kehangatan untuk hatiku yang beku._

_Salahkah aku bila menginginkan dirinya?_

…

..

.

**AKU INGIN BAHAGIA**

**Pairing: TezuRyo / RyoTezu ?**

**Rating: K+ / T nantinya mungkin**

**Genre: Romance or Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Ngaco, Miss Typo, Boys love etc. **

**Yang gak suka mending gak usah baca deh..**

**Hehehehe…**

…

**..**

**.**

Pagi ini semua terlihat sama, di lapangan tenis berkumpul para anggota klub yang tengah bersiap melakukan rutinitas seperti biasa. Dengan komando sang buchou, semua mulai melakukan pemanasan dengan keliling lapangan sebanyak 20 kali. Tanpa mereka sadari, perlahan tatapan sang buchou mulai melayang. Fokusnya bukan lagi terhadap mereka yang tengah berlari tapi pada apa yang terjadi kemarin.

**Flash back**

"_Ne, Tezuka mungkin ada baiknya kamu jujur!" Sebuah saran yang tidak mengejutkan dirinya, toh pada dasarnya dia pun ingin jujur. Ditatapnya sang sahabat yang ternyata mau mengerti kondisinya, dan masih mau berteman dengannya tanpa ada rasa jijik seperti yang di bayangkannya. _

"_Jujur? Aku ingin jujur tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu caranya!" Hanya itu yang mampu diucapkannya, sebagai jawaban atas saran sang sahabat._

"_Tunjukan perhatianmu, dan mulailah mendekatinya secara perlahan!" Kembali sang sahabat memberikan saran yang teramat sulit pelaksanaannya. Ya itu menurutnya. Dipandanginya kembali sang sahabat yang tengah menatapnya penuh keyakinan. Entah kenapa dia merasa bebannya sedikit berkurang, ada tempatnya untuk berbagi, dan meminta saran. Tak salah memang dia menceritakan semuanya pada sang tensai. Fuji mengerti dirinya, memahami juga mau menerimanya apa adanya. Dan dukungan darinya kini menjadikan semangat untuk meraih sang mentari kembali hadir._

_Dia akan berusaha, berusaha untuk mendapatkan sang mentari. Itulah janjinya._

**Flashback off**

'_Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mendekatinya?'_ Entah kenapa otaknya yang biasa bisa di ajak kerjasama tiba-tiba mentok sama sekali tidak memberikan ide.

"Ajak latihan bersama, dengan begitu kalian bisa lebih dekat!" Ternyata seorang Tezuka benar-benar larut dalam pikirannya sampai tidak menyadari semua telah selesai melakukan pemanasan. Dan kini semua mulai memasuki lapangan, meninggalkan dirinya dan lamunannya. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kamu akan seperti ini Tezuka" Fuji kembali menegur Tezuka setelah merasa perkataannya sama sekali tidak di gubris sang buchou-nya.

"Akan kucoba nanti!" Hanya itu yang mampu diucapkan Tezuka sambil berlalu melewati Fuji yang sedang menahan tawa. Melihat raut muka yang tidak biasa dari Tezuka sungguh membuatnya ingin tertawa keras, andai dia tidak melihat Tezuka yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Dan tanpa berkata lebih, mereka menyusul anggota yang lain menuju lapangan untuk memulai latihan pagi ini.

'_Mungkin sebaiknya aku bicara padanya setelah latihan selesai nanti sore' _

Sore harinya.

Lapangan tampak sepi, semua anggota satu persatu mulai beranjak untuk pulang. Di ruang ganti hanya menyisakan 2 sosok yang tengah di liputi gundah akan pikirannya masing-masing. Sosok mungil di pojok ruangan tengah sibuk dengan tali sepatunya. Entah kenapa sore ini sepatunya terlihat begitu sulit tidak seperti biasanya. Hanya itu yang di pikirkan dalam otak sosok mungil itu.

'_Aku harus bisa mengajaknya'_

Satu sosok lagi, berjalan dengan penuh wibawa mendekati makhluk mungil itu.

"Bisa bicara sebentar Echizen" Akhirnya kalimat itu bisa juga terucap dari mulutnya.

"Ya, ada apa buchou?" Kepala sosok mungil bernama Echizen Ryoma itu terangkat dan menatap sang buchou dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan oleh sang buchou.

"Hm…" Entah kenapa lidahnya tiba-tiba kelu, dan semua kalimat yang sudah di rancangnya menguap begitu saja. _'Aduh, apa aku langsung bilang aza?'_ Semua berkecamuk di dalam batin sang kapten Seigaku, antara yakin atau tidak. "Bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang aku menemanimu latihan?" Akhirnya kalimat itu yang keluar, tawaran untuk latihan bareng. Dengan tatapan datar (meski dalam hati deg-degan) sang buchou menunggu jawaban dari Echizen yang kini terlihat kaget mendengar ajakannya.

"Latihan bareng?" Echizen membeo kata2 yang diucapkannya. Sebuah anggukan diberikan Tezuka untuk meyakinkan Echizen. "Maaf buchou tapi aku sudah biasa latihan dengan Momo senpai, dan aku rasa itu sudah cukup" Jawaban darinya berhasil membuat tulang-tulang dalam tubuh Tezuka melemas. Andai dia bukan seorang Kunimitsu Tezuka, mungkin dia akan ambruk.

"Baguslah kalau begitu" Mencoba menutupi rasa kecewa, Tezuka berbalik dan pura-pura sibuk dengan catatan yang sama sekali tidak berarti. Sungguh saat ini Tezuka merasakan kekecewaan yang amat sangat, tapi untung dapat disembunyikannya.

"Hmm, kalau begitu aku duluan senpai." Hanya sebuah anggukan kepala yang diberikan Tezuka saat Echizen melangkah pergi keluar dari ruang ganti.

'_Gagal'_ Sekejap tubuh Tezuka melemas dan ambruk tanpa bisa di tahan. Ternyata usahanya untuk dekat dengan Echizen gagal. Gagal total malah, karena Echizen menolaknya dan lebih memilih untuk berlatih dengan Momoshiro ketimbang dirinya.

'_Aku harus cari cara lain lagi' _

Keesokan harinya.

_"Cobalah untuk tersenyum saat menyapanya"_ Saran dari Fuji saat Tezuka menceritakan semua kejadian kemarin. Meskipun merasa sedikit aneh, karena terbiasa memasang wajah tanpa senyuman tapi Tezuka menerima saran Fuji. Bukannkah cinta butuh pengorbanan? Dan dia akan berkorban untuk mendapatkan cintanya, meskipun tersenyum lebih sulit buat Tezuka melebihi kesulitan bertanding tennis dengan pemain pro.

'_Hari ini aku akan tersenyum saat menyapanya'_ Dengan penuh tekad Tezuka melangkah menuju lapangan tenis sekolahnya. Langkah kakinya seirama dengan wajahnya yang tengah berlatih, berlatih untuk tersenyum. Mencoba untuk menarik ujung bibirnya, mencoba tersenyum. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, dan terus dia mencoba. Tezuka sama sekali tidak mau gagal kali ini.

"Ada apa Tezuka?" Sebuah suara menghentikan langkah kaki Tezuka juga latihan senyumnya. Diliriknya Oishi tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. "Kamu baik-baik saja kan?" Kini bertambah tatapan khawatir terpancar dari raut muka Oishi.

"Maksudnya?" Tezuka sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan wakil kaptennya itu.

"Entahlah, tapi aku merasa wajahmu aneh Tezuka. Kamu baik-baik saja?" Di tempelkannya tangan Oishi di kening Tezuka, mengukur suhu tubuh pastinya. "Kamu tidak demam tapi kenapa kamu jadi aneh ya?"

"Aneh?"

"Iya aneh, aku merasa muka kamu seperti orang yang menahan sesuatu."

Twichh

'_Maksudnya latihan senyumku? Aneh?' _

"Sudahlah, mungkin aku salah lihat" Oishi pun berlalu meninggalkan Tezuka yang tertegun tak percaya.

Dengan kecepatan tidak seperti biasa, Tezuka berjalan memutar. Kini tujuannya bukan lapangan tenis, tapi toilet. Setelah sampai di tujuan, Tezuka menghela nafas lega karena toilet sepi. Kini dia berdiri di depan cermin, menatap pantulan dirinya. Ditariknya ujung bibirnya, niatnya membentuk sebuah senyuman manis.

'_Sekarang aku tahu maksud Oishi tadi'_ Tezuka pun langsung keluar dari toilet setelah melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan. Sosok wajahnya terlihat sangat aneh saat dia menarik ujung bibirnya yang bermaksud menciptakan senyuman. Namun bukan senyuman yang tercipta, malah sosok wajahnya terlihat menyeramkan. Seperti seseorang yang menahan sesuatu.

'_Beri dia senyuman? Gagal total, aku yakin dia akan merasa aku aneh bukan kagum. Sepertinya aku harus memikirkan cara lain'_

Kini sosok yang penuh wibawa itu berjalan lemas. Hanya bisa berharap menemukan cara yang baru, dan bisa berhasil.

Harus berhasil.

**Chap 2 end**

..

.

Gimana? Parah anehnya?

xixixixi…

Sumpah masih belum nemu cara pdkt yang pas buat Tezuka, ;( tapi gak rela kalau ngelewatin mereka pdkt gitu, huhuhuhu… ada ide gak? (bener2 ngotot pengen banget buat cerita mereka pdkt trus jadian)

Thanks yang udah baca, ripiew ya kasih saran buat aq

Dtgg ripiew nya ya

Makasih ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Akhirnya…. Setelah mentok beberapa saat, karena pekerjaan yang melelahkan bisa juga aku nerusin ceritaku ini. Mudah2an gak ancur ya, dan tidak mengecewakan!

Oh iya, makasih yg udah ripiew chap 2 kmrn.

**Kazuki NightSasu**: Waahh.. mksh bgt ya buat sarannya, duh emang nih masih suka kecele di penulisan. Kebiasaan klo sms, tapi mudah2an aku bisa memperbaikinya ya. Soal momo yg jd lawan tanding, emang di setting gitu, cuman klo g salah di manga juga mereka sering berlatih bareng. Hehehehe.. keep ripiew ya, mudah2an chap sekarang sedikit panjang dari kmrn deh!;P

**Misa Kaguya Hime**: Iya nih, aku juga deg2an, stress malah mikirin gimana caranya mereka deket. Soalnya susah bikin Tezuka buat pdkt. Hehehe… Mudah2an dgn chap skrg km suka ya, dan ripiewnya dtgg loh! *agak maksa ah, hehehe

**Akai Chibi Seme**: thanks buat sarannya ya, tetep baca dan ripiew ya! Makasih banyak lohh..

Pokoknya makasih banget banget bangeeet buat yang udah baca dan meripiew tulisanku ini. Makasih ya!

Selamat membaca aza deh, abis baca ripiew ya! *keukeuh minta ripiewnya neh, xixixixi..

…

..

.

_Aku ingin bahagia._

_Aku ingin dirinya._

_Aku butuh dia untuk merasa bahagia._

_Karna dialah sumber kebahagianku._

_Dia mentari yang memberi kehangatan untuk hatiku yang beku._

_Salahkah aku bila menginginkan dirinya?_

…

..

.

**AKU INGIN BAHAGIA**

**Pairing: TezuRyo / RyoTezu ?**

**Rating: K+ / T nantinya mungkin**

**Genre: Romance or Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Ngaco, Miss Typo, Boys love etc. **

**Yang gak suka mending gak usah baca deh..**

**Hehehehe…**

…

**..**

**.**

Hari yang cerah, itu yang dirasakan oleh semua anggota regular Seigaku. Kemenangan mereka atas Hyotei berhasi membuat mereka masuk ke dalam 8 besar di Kejuaraan Kanto.

"Kita masuk 8 besar setelah mengalahkan Hyotei. Kalian telah berusaha keras kemarin! Hari ini kutraktir kalian!" Perkataan Ryuzaki sensei membuat semua anggota regular bersorak senang. Meskipun ada yang merajuk dengan mengatakan lebih baik ditraktir makan sushi, tapi akhirnya mereka pun sepakat untuk bermain bowling. Tepatnya bertanding.

Mereka pun mengundi, menjadikan permainan menjadi permainan berpasangan. Undian pun telah di putuskan.

Tim Kikumaru – Fuji

Tim Momoshiro – Echizen

Tim Inui – Kaido

Dan terakhir tim Ryuzaki sensei – Oishi

Sedangkan Tezuka dan Kawamura tidak ikut bermain karena cedera yang mereka dapatkan.

Permainan pun berlansung dengan sangat seru atau menjadi mimpi buruk buat mereka. Tawa dan senyum mereka berubah saat Inui memperlihatkan satu gelas jus berwana biru.

"Aku hampir lupa, bagi yang kalah mereka harus meminum jus ini. Jus pemulih tenaga 'Cuka Biru' khas buatanku!" Seringai Inui berhasil membuat semua anggota regular merasa kalau pertandingan ini harus mereka menangkan tanpa terkecuali.

Dan pertandingan pun di mulai.

Dimulai dengan permainan Momoshiro – Echizen.

"Waaahh.. Momoshiro hebat…" Teriakan yang entah datang dari siapa jelas terdengar saat Momoshiro mulai melempar bolanya.

"Kena…!" Momoshiro pun tersenyum, namun.. "Eghh.. tersisa 2 pin! Maaf Echizen!" Akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa di ucapkannya kepada pasangannya. (Maksudnya pasangan bermain gitu!)

Giliran Echizen melempar dan hanya mampu merubuhkan 1 pin sisa dari permainan Momoshiro.

"Oh itu Kaido snake! Tapi beloknya terlalu jauh…!"

Dan ternyata benar, belokan bolanya terlalu jauh hingga tak ada satu pin pun yang kena.

"Ugghh.." Hanya itu yang mampu di ucapkan Kaido sebelum tubuhnya ambruk setelah meminum jus yang di berikan Inui.

Dan tak hanya Kaido yang ambruk. Di sudut lain, Fuji yang biasa kebal dengan jus buatan Inui tapi kali ini dia harus bernasib sama dengan Kaido. Ambruk dan semakin membuat anggota yang masih tersisa mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

'_Cuka biru itu sangat menakutkan'_ Suara hati para anggota juga Ryuzaki sensei yang hampir sama.

Permainan pun terus berlangsung.

**TEZUKA's POV**

Melihat satu persatu anggota regular terbaring akibat jus buatan Inui, nyaris membuatku tertawa. Andai aku bukanlah seorang Tezuka yang telah di latih untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi, mungkin aku akan tertawa lepas. Semuanya, meskipun harus dibuat takut dengan permainan ini tapi pada dasarnya mereka menyukai permainan ini. _'Andai saja bahuku ini tidak cedera..'_ Entah untuk keberapa kalinya aku berandai-andai, namun aku sama sekali tidak kecewa. Kekalahanku kemarin, tidak berarti apa-apa. Yang terpenting aku bisa menepati janjiku.

Kini perhatianku teralih melihat sosok yang selama ini selalu aku lihat dengan diam-diam. _'Ah, bagaimana caranya mengatakan semua ini padanya?'_ Entah kenapa, berhadapan dengannya mampu membuatku gugup bahkan aku tidak bisa menggunakan otakku dengan baik seperti biasa.

Semua rencana yang telah aku susun, tidak ada satu pun yang berhasil.

Mengajakknya untuk berlatih bersama? Gagal karena dia sudah memiliki lawan untuk berlatih bersama.

Tersenyum padanya? Ah bagaimana mungkin, wajahku telah dilatih untuk menyembunyikan perasaanku. Hingga semua akan merasa heran kalau aku tersenyum.

Bagaimana ini?

Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku berpisah darinya nanti. Bagaimana kalau dia direbut oleh orang lain?

'_Arrgghh… ayolah Tezuka, berfikirlah!'_

Tanpa aku sadari, pertandingan semakin seru. Aku terlalu hanyut dalam pikiranku sendiri, kulihat sosok yang kini tengah menatap Inui dengan pandangan sebal. Entah kenapa hanya dengan melihatnya, yg entah sedang tertawa, marah, merajuk atau apapun mampu menghangatkan hati ini. Betapa hebatnya dia bukan? Kemarin karena dialah Seigaku bisa menang, karena dia yang kini menjadi pilar buat Seigaku. Tak hanya itu, semua anggota regular menyayanginya, meskipun sikap dan tatapannya terkadang menyebalkan namun semuanya selalu tersenyum oleh tingkahnya.

'Bagaimana jika saat kau pulang nanti, dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain Tezuka?'

Degghh..

Satu pikiran yang mampu membungkam mulut serta mataku. Tak peduli dengan Eiji yang akhirnya meminum jus Inui karena permainan otak Ryuzaki sensei. Bahkan tanpa disadari permainan pun usai.

'_Sebentar lagi Ryuzaki sensei akan mengumumkannya, apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

Dengan langkah gontai, yang mungkin takkan ada yang menyadari karena aku berjalan paling belakang. Aku mengikuti semua yang keluar dari tempat bowling.

"Para tim kuat akan berkumpul di pertandingan ke-2 Kejuaraan Kanto minggu depan!" Terlihat Ryuzaki sensei mulai berbicara pada semuanya. "Jika tidak mengalahkan SMP Midoriyama dari Saitama dan SMP Rokkaku dari Chiba, kita tidak akan bisa melawan Rikkai Dai Fuzoku di babak final!" Kini Ryuzaki sensei terlihat menghela nafas sebentar. "Tapi dengan keceriaan dan tekad kalian untuk tidak kalah, kalian pasti bisa mengisi ketiadaan ketua kalian." Sambung Ryuzaki sensei tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari semua anggota yang kini menatapnya seakan tidak percaya.

"Apa maksud Ryuzaki sensei?"

"Mulai besok, Tezuka akan pergi ke Kyushu!" Kini tatapan mereka beralih padaku, seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang Ryuzaki sensei katakan. Dan aku hanya membalas tatapan mereka dengan sebuah anggukan. Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak bisa berbicara lebih.

Meskipun aku yakin, dalam pikiran mereka banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan tapi akhirnya tanpa bertanya lebih semua memilih untuk bubar. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap punggung mereka yang mulai beranjak pergi. Ajakan Fuji untuk pulang seperti biasa aku balas dengan gelengan kepala, dan Fuji pun pulang bersama Eiji.

"Tunggu Echizen…!" Entah kekuatan darimana aku bisa memanggilnya. Terlihat langkahnya berhenti, juga langkah Momoshiro yang memang bersamanya untuk pulang.

"Ada apa senpai?"

'Ayo Tezuka, daripada menyesal!'

"Hmm.. ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, bisakah….?" Kugantung kalimatku sebentar, mencari kata yang tepat untuk melanjutkannya.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan chibi, mari senpai!" Tanpa kulihat, suara Momoshiro yang duluan keluar. Dan kupastikan langkahnya menjauh meninggalkan kami.

"Ada apa senpai?" Kini aku lihat Echizen berjalan kembali menghampiriku.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan, bisa kan pulang bersama?" Tanyaku dengan berjuang membuat suaraku terdengar senormal mungkin. Dan kulihat anggukan darinya, sedikit mengurangi rasa gugup yang sempat menghampiri tadi. Kini aku berjalan bersamanya, sambil menikmati sore yang indah dalam diam.

'_Ayo Tezuka, kenapa jadi pengecut seperti ini sih?'_

"Kamu hebat!" Akhirnya ada juga kalimat yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Eh?"

"Pertandingan kemarin Echizen, kamu hebat!" Aku menjelaskan setelah melihatnya yang menatapku dengan heran.

"Terima kasih senpai!" Entah apa yang ada di hatinya sungguh aku sedikit kesal dengan kebiasaannya menggunakan topi. Sehingga menutupi raut wajahnya. "Kapan senpai berangkat?" Suaranya terdengar lirih, tapi mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja.

"Besok siang. Echizen jadilah pilar Seigaku, seperti yang aku katakan dulu! Dan aku yakin kamu bisa!" Tanpa melihat, aku yakin dia memberikan anggukan kepalanya. Dan keheningan pun kembali tercipta, mentari sore itu sangat indah.

'_Kenapa ini? Duh, kenapa mendadak lidahku terasa kelu?'_

Kutatap sosok idamanku yang kini berada bersamaku, ada keinginan untuk merengkuh tubuh mungilnya. Ah, betapa aku ingin memilikinya. Tapi bagaimana? Bagaimana caranya untuk mengatakan semua padanya? Bagaimana kalau aku di tolak?

"Senpai, kurasa kita berpisah disini. Arah rumah kita berbeda bukan?"

Teguran yang membuatku sadar dari lamunanku, dan kulihat kini aku sudah berada di pertigaan di samping rel kereta. Arah rumahnya lurus, sedangkan rumahku belok ke kiri. Ternyata tanpa aku sadari, langkah kakiku telah sampai di tempat ini.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan senpai, sampai ketemu besok!" Tanpa mendengar jawabanku, dia segera berbalik dan kembali berjalan menjauhiku.

"Tunggu…!" Tetes demi tetes keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras. "**AKU MENYUKAIMU , ECHIZEN**!"

…. (Maksudnya suara kereta api gitu, tapi berhubung tidak tahu suara kereta kalau di Jepang, jadi sedikit ngarang ya!)

"Apa yang senpai katakan tadi? Maaf suara kereta barusan mengalahkan suara senpai!"

Whaaattt?

'_Arrgghh… kenapa begini? Masa harus mengulang kembali sih?'_ Andai aku bukan seorang Tezuka mungkin aku sudah pingsan. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah susah payah mengatakannya, eh malah tidak terdengar gara-gara kereta api lewat! Payah!

"Senpai?" Kulihat Echizen menatapku dengan tatapan yang sedikit berbeda. _'Mungkinkah?'_

"Tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya kamu cepat pulang Echizen!" Hanya itu yang mampu aku katakan, dengan segera aku berbelok kea rah menuju rumah. Tanpa bisa aku sembunyikan lagi, andai ada yang melihatku saat ini pasti dia bisa melihat kekecewaan yang aku rasakan. _'Bolehkan untuk sebentar, aku menghilangkan muka datarku ini?' _

"**Aku menyukaimu Senpai**!" Sebuah teriakan menghentikan langkahku. Dengan cepat kubalikkan badan, dan berharap itu memang dia.

Benar! Itu dia, kini kulihat sosoknya yang tengah tersenyum di balik topinya. Bahkan meski sekilas, aku melihat rona merah di pipinya.

"Echizen…." Entah kenapa aku hanya mampu terdiam menatapnya, seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkannya.

"Aku mendengar ucapanmu tadi, dan aku juga menyukaimu senpai!" Setelah mengucapkan itu, Echizen berlari dengan cepatnya. Bahkan sebelum aku sadar, dia sudah menghilang dari pandanganku.

'_Apa katanya? Dia juga menyukaiku? Benarkah? Jadi? Jadi aku dan dia….?'_

…

..

.

**Chap 3 end**

..

.

Huaaa… gimana? Gaje? Jelek? Abal? Xixixi…

Sebelumnya aku mau katakan, pertandingan bowling aku ambil dari manga vol. 18 chap 158. Tapi tentu aja sedikit di rubah jalan ceritanya. Aku buat juga rumah Tezuka dan Ryoma dekat, ya gak deket-deket banget tapi searah gitu. Pokoknya ngarang abis, mudah2an gak banyak yang protes ya.

Dan untuk endingnya, entah kenapa aku pengen kayak gitu, soalnya udah kepikiran buat chap selanjutnya klo endingannya gitu. Hehehe…

Tunggu chap selanjutnya ya, dan mudah2an chap ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Amin!

Ditunggu dan diharap juga ripiewnya, kasih tau aku soal tulisanku ini. Sangat diharapkan saran2nya, mudah2an ke depannya aku lebih baik lagi!

Thanks minna…

Jangan lupa ripiew ya!


End file.
